


Kittens to Cats, Chicks to Fowl

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bee Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Fox Chloé Bourgeois, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Nino Lahiffe, M/M, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: This is a prompt for "@agentsofblinks" on Tumblr!This is based on the prompt (https://66.media.tumblr.com/8d5a235e0c373bce730ace7e05512c3c/52f295d22c7b9f67-77/s250x400/46e7bb4bac87a47514eab16ebae4925d26a77e96.jpg) and was written by by Tumblr's "@sariahsue"!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Kittens to Cats, Chicks to Fowl

Adrien didn’t know how he’d managed to swing Nathalie getting him time with his father -  _ Perhaps the fact she seemed a lot more tired lately? _ \- but he wasn’t about to complain. That said, chances were it helped that he needed to do this for a History project and not something the mogul would call “frivolous” or some other demeaning adjective.

This wasn’t the only reason Adrien needed to talk to Gabriel for. After lots of talking with Beetle Boy, Marigold & Vixen, he’d realized Gabriel was having a negative effect on him, making him a fair-weather friend with Marinette and Lila. He also wanted help in handling the latter of the two’s lies, but he was worried this would make Gabriel angry and result in him getting kicked out of school. 

Gabriel was waiting for him when he entered the room. The two talked about Gabriel’s childhood, and Adrien learned a lot more than he expected to hear.

Apparently, Gabriel’s own father Henri Agreste, having lost his wife during the birth of Gabriel, had been physically & emotionally abusive. When Gabriel was of age and able to escape in a financially stable position (namely, his first job working at the tailor store that he would eventually inherit and turn into  _ Agreste _ ), he fled the house after the most explosive argument they’d ever had, culminating in an ugly but long-gone scar. When Gabriel was successful and rich enough, he eventually ditched Henri for good, not giving Adrien’s grandfather so much as one Euro of his wealth. It helped that Emilie had hated Henri upon learning of his story; the then-Graham de Vanily and her family was more than willing to pay for her boyfriend’s therapy, as well as file a restraining order after Henri’s final attempt to get to Gabriel before his own disappearance.

As Adrien was leaving, he couldn’t help but think to himself, “I wonder if Father realizes he’s not acting much better than he made my grandfather sound.”

He’d just opened the door when Gabriel quietly said, “I know I haven’t been the best to you, but I don’t know what would work better.”

Whipping around, Adrien couldn’t help but gape at the suddenly morose Gabriel.

“I wish for your safety and happiness, Adrien, and little more in regards to you. I realized recently I haven’t been the best father to you, and the thought that I was becoming similar to my own father made me realize what I was doing. I should have communicated with you; it is the key to a good relationship.”

Then Gabriel said something that nearly knocked his eyes out of their sockets.

“It’s no wonder you trusted your kwami over me.”

Gabriel turned to his safe, and placed something in Adrien’s hands.

“I believe I know the identity of Mayura, but Cecrops is an enigma to even me. Take this while I can still give it to you.”

That night, Chat Noir handed Beetle Boy the Peafowl Miraculous. When he asked how Chat got it, he said his father had it. He wasn’t Cecrops nor Mayura, but he was forced into letting Nathalie be Mayura and keeping his mouth shut. This was apparently his way of apologizing for treating Adrien.

“That ridiculous  _ idiot _ !” Vixen growled out when he was done, “Cecrops will be after his head now!”

Somehow, that hadn’t occurred to Chat. He wanted to ask them for help guarding his father, but that would require them to know his identity.

“You know what?” Beetle Boy said, after a few minutes of deep thought, “If that’s what it takes to catch Cecrops and save your dad, let’s do it.”

A few days later, Cecrops broke into the mansion and found five heroes waiting for him. It was a tough battle, and an even bigger shock to find Henri Agreste behind the mask of Cecrops, and Le Paon had to leave - Chat going after his father to help him calm down - but Henri & Nathalie were put behind bars, the former for more than just the abuse on Gabriel that had been omitted in favor of not having to deal with him.

Adrien and Gabriel’s relationship was repaired in time, and he was given more freedom after Gabriel had returned the Peafowl Miraculous to him. He was pleased, too - this meant more time to spend with Beetle Boy (a.k.a. his now-boyfriend Nino).

**Author's Note:**

> Internet cookie (and MAYBE a prompt for you too) if you can tell me why Cecrops is the name of the Moth wielder!


End file.
